


Happy Valentine's Day, Yuuma!

by SeraphOfTheEndMySuffering



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M, its just fluff, there's a very oblivious isogai, there's awkward preteens being awkward, there's kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphOfTheEndMySuffering/pseuds/SeraphOfTheEndMySuffering
Summary: Isogai is thoroughly frustrated when his best friend and crush takes him to the store to pick out a gift for someone else.Or, at least, he thinks it's for someone else.





	Happy Valentine's Day, Yuuma!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how Valentine's Day works in other places or if it's even a thing and I'm sorry I just really needed an excuse to write something for one of my OTP's.

“I still don’t get why you brought me here, Maehara.” Isogai complained as his best friend dragged him through the store. He couldn’t help but blush as he was led down the Valentine's Day decorated aisle full of plushies and chocolates. With Maehara holding his hand in a place like this, they looked like a couple! 

  “I told you, I need your opinion on what Valentine’s present to get.” Maehara reminded him, stopping in the middle of the aisle. He dropped Isogai’s hand and turned to examine all the different chocolates lining the wall. “I want to make sure I get the perfect gift for when I ask out my crush tomorrow.” 

  Isogai groaned internally. Maehara had been going on an awful lot lately about how he planned to ask out his crush on Valentine’s Day. He wondered who it was this time. It seemed like Maehara had a new girlfriend every few weeks. Hell, before he dropped down to E-Class, almost every girl in school had a thing for him, and he was more than happy to oblige every single one of them.  _ Womanizing scumbag… _ He thought to himself. 

  This was the longest Maehara ever seemed interested in the same person for. If Isogai remembered correctly, he’d been focused on this same mystery crush for just over a month now. 

  “Why won’t you tell me who it is? I’m your best friend aren’t I?” Isogai asked. He felt just a  _ tad  _ offended that Maehara wouldn’t trust him with this secret. They’d never kept anything from each other before, why start now?

  “Well, you’ll find out tomorrow now won’t you?” Maehara laughed. “Besides, you never told me who you liked either.”

  Isogai crossed his arms and looked away. “That’s different.” He insisted. The truth was, Maehara  _ was  _ Isogai’s crush. He wished he wasn’t, he really did. It sucked being head-over-heels for someone while having to watch them date just about everyone except for you. If it were up to him, Isogai would’ve had a crush on someone who actually liked him, like Meg. Unfortunately, the heart wants what the heart wants, and his heart wanted him to be with his best friend. 

  “Sure it is. Now help me pick out a gift.” Maehara pressed. “I need to know which one of these is the best.” 

  Isogai looked them all over and sighed. “It depends on who you’re asking out. If it’s Okano then you should get that one,” he pointed at one of the boxes. “But if it’s Kanzaki then you should probably get that one. Don’t be surprised if Sugino tries to kill you, though.” He continued, pointing at another box. As the class leader, and just as a legitimately considerate person, Isogai knew each of his classmates well, and had a good idea of just what each of them would want as a gift. “Or, if it’s--”

  “No!” Maehara cut him off. Isogai raised a brow at his friend’s unusual reaction. “I mean, it’s neither of them. Just tell me which one you think is best.” 

  “Why must you be so complicated, Maehara? Whichever one I like the most probably isn’t the same one they’ll like, you know that, right?” Isogai pointed out, shaking his head. 

  “Just shut up and tell me which one is your favorite, dammit!” Maehara snapped at him. 

  Raising his hands defensively and laughing, Isogai said, “fine, I like that one,” and pointed and the giant box in the corner. It was the biggest, most expensive looking chocolate box in the aisle. Obviously he could never afford that thing himself, so of course that’s the one he would want someone else to get him the most. 

  “You’re serious?” Maehara asked. “That’s really the one you like?”

  “Yeah.” Isogai shrugged. “Why not?”

  “Okay then.” Maehara nodded, picking up the large box and making his way to the register. 

  Isogai’s eyes widened as he followed after his friend. “Wait, you’re seriously getting it?”

  “‘Course I am. You said you liked it, and I trust your judgement.” Maehara confirmed. 

  Isogai felt his jealousy boiling over as Maehara purchased the unnecessarily expensive gift.  _ He must really like that girl.  _ He thought irritably.  _ That should be my gift…  _ He kept a smile on his face, though, not wanting to give away just how upset he was.  _ How could he go and buy something like that right in front of me and not even get me anything! That’s just rude.  _

__ He must have let his smile drop at that last thought, because a moment later Maehara was looking at him with a worried expression and asking, “what’s wrong, Isogai?” 

  “Nothing. I’m just can’t figure out who you’d go through this much trouble for.” Isogai half-lied. He was curious, after all. 

  “I told you, you’ll see tomorrow~” 

  The two hung out for a while longer before parting ways and going home. That night Isogai didn’t get any sleep, mentally preparing himself to have to act happy if Maehara’s confession went well, or said if it failed.

* * *

 

  When Isogai walked into class the next day, he was greeted by the sounds of lots of confused whispering. The majority of boys and girls in the class had exchanged gifts with each other already, and now they were all staring at Maehara, who was calmly sitting in the corner with his absurdly large box of chocolates. Nearly the whole class was present, so no one could figure out who on earth he was waiting for. 

  “Hey Isogai! You’re finally here!” the redhead called out when he saw Isogai, waving him over. 

  Glancing nervously at his other classmates, Isogai made his way over to where his best friend was standing.  _ Why would he call me over at a time like this?  _ “What is it?” He asked. 

  “I’m glad you made it! You know, everyone kept staring at me all morning, asking who this thing was for.” Maehara laughed awkwardly, patting the box next to him. “I was starting to worry you were absent or something and I’d end up having to carry it around all day. That would be so embarassing.” 

  Isogai was horribly confused. “Huh? What’s that supposed to mean?” He winced as his friend flicked his forehead. 

  “What, are you stupid? This is yours, dummy!” Maehara shoved the box into Isogai’s hands. 

   “I don’t understand.” Isogai’s mind was racing.  _ It’s mine? But I thought he said he was giving it to his crush! Unless...unless I’m...am I?  _

  “I’m asking you out, Yuuma.” Maehara ended up having to spell it out. 

  “O-Oh…” Isogai stared blankly.  _ I must be dreaming. He’s really asking me out? Me? There are so many cute girls in our class that he’s always hitting on, and he wants to date  _ **_me_ ** _?  _

__ “S-So it would be really nice if you answered me.” Maehara’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Isogai noticed for the first time just how hard his friend was blushing, and the fact that the whole class was staring wasn’t helping.  _ He’s embarrassed...how cute.  _

__ Isogai was laughing before he knew it. “You are unbelievable! You told me all about how you planned to ask out your crush, dragged me to the store to help you pick out a present for them, and now you’re saying that it’s me?” 

 “Shut up! I didn’t have anyone else to ask for advice, okay? Quit laughing at me!” 

 “I can’t help it!” Isogai couldn’t stop his giggles if his life depended on it. “You made me so jealous, you jerk. I was so mad yesterday when I thought you were getting such a great gift for someone else.”  

  The boys were quite the spectacle from the class’s point of view. They were both blushing madly, and they had unconsciously been moving closer and closer together as they spoke. By now their chests were nearly touching, the only thing separating them being the box that Isogai was clutching like his life depended on it, and they both seemed hesitant to make the first move. 

  “For goodness sake, just kiss already!” Karma was the first to call out. 

  “Yeah, just do it!” Rio soon followed. 

  “Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” The whole class was chanting within moments. 

  “Well, looks like we don’t have a choice.” Maehara laughed.

  “Yeah, looks like it.” Isogai agreed, swallowing thickly out of nervousness. 

  Maehara was only taller by about three centimeters, but it was enough that he had to grab Isogai’s chin and tilt his head up in order to kiss him. The class erupted into cheers as the two finally kissed. Isogai was embarrassed, but Maehara was amused by all the attention. He figured if they were all going to watch, he might as well give them a show. He moved his hand from his best friend’s—er, boyfriend’s—chin to the back of his head, grabbing him by the hair and pulling him into a much deeper, more aggressive kiss. 

  It wasn’t long before he had the brunette squirming against him, and when he let go Isogai was panting, his face fully flushed. It was easily the most adorable thing Maehara had ever seen. 

  “So, just to be clear, you  _ will  _ go out with me, right?” Maehara asked. 

  “Yes, of course I’ll go out with you.” Isogai answered, smiling brightly. 

  “Sheesh, two of the most popular guys in school are taken. I bet a lot of girls’ hearts just broke.” Karma teased. 

  “I don’t think anyone saw  _ that  _ coming.” Nagisa agreed. 

  The rest of the day devolved into an endless barrage of teasing, even from Korosensei and Professor Bitch. Maehara got fed up quickly, but Isogai didn’t pay too much attention. He got the best gift from the best boyfriend. What was there to complain about?

  When the day eventually ended, the two new boyfriends walked off campus together, holding hands and shocking everyone who saw them that wasn’t part of E-Class. 

  “Happy Valentine’s Day, Yuuma.”

  “Yeah. Happy Valentine’s Day, Hiroto.” 

**Author's Note:**

> It's about time I wrote for another fandom that wasn't Hetalia XD


End file.
